


Hope and Despair

by heelsandarrows



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy Drew is chosen to go to the school for the elite. Hope's Peak Academy. She's a super high school level detective, but when a strange talking bear comes in and announces they cannot leave unless they commit a murder,  will she figure out shoes behind it all? Or will Nancy Drew get murdered by a classmate before time runs out? Or even worse will Nancy become desperate enough to kill...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Despair

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who've actually read/played/watched dangan ronpa, the beginning is basically straight from the game. I just needed a way to explain everything nicely and the game did it very we'll so yeah!! Anyway, this is a dumb cross over idea I know but I couldn't help myself.

Nancy glanced up at the huge building in front of her. There she was, Hope’s Peak Academy. The school for the elite. Each student who was able to go had one special skill or talent. Her’s? Well she was granted the title of Super High School Level Detective.

After her many cases she had solved back at home, it was exciting to her when she was asked to come to Hope’s Peak for her detective work. Now here she was at school, knowing no one; but that never stopped her before. She was sure after awfile she’d get to know people. See what other Super High School Level students there were there.

Taking another breath in, she opened the door to the school; everything went black.

"What do you think we should try?"

"She’s been out the longest."

"Does anyone know who she is?"

"Who cares just leave her there."

Voices surrounded Nancy. She groggily opened her eyes and found a group of people she’d never seen before standing around her looking at her. “What happened?” Nancy asked groggily.

"That’s what we’re all trying to figure out," said a boy from the left of her holding his hand to help her up. Nancy took it appreciatively and got up off the gym floor.

"What’s the last thing you remember?" another boy asked her.

"I-I… I came in to the school… That’s it though," she said getting a loud groan from the rest of the group.

"What’s your name?" asked the one who helped her up."And your title?" he added as an after thought.

"Nancy Drew. Super High School Level Detective," she said somewhat proudly. Here she would’ve thought that maybe someone would be impressed. No such luck instead they all seemed too look over at the boy who asked her what she remembered last.

"Frank Hardy.’ He introduced himself. "Super High School Level detective as well."

"Oh," Nancy said surprised. She didn’t even think that there would be others with her same title. Not that it bothered her. Right? No of course not. Maybe with two detectives they could figure out what exactly they were all doing here.

Then the introductions went around. The boy who helped her up was Ned Nickerson; Super High School Level basket ball player. Frank had a brother here with him, Joe. Joe was Super High School Level good luck. Each time a new school year started there was always one kid who from a lottery could get their name chosen and come to Hope’s Peak as Super High School level good luck.

Others there were: George Fayne Super High School Level runner, Bess Marvin Super High School Level fashion designer, Deirdre Shannon Super High School Level heir, Rentaro Ahiri Super High School Level robot engineer, Rick Arlen Super High School Level actor, Mel Corballis Super High School Level cello player, Connie Watson Super High School Level judo master, Lou Talbot Super High School Level artist, Abby Sidras Super High School Level fortune teller, Dave Gregory Super High School Level Cowboy, Henry Bolet Super High School Level cult leader, and finally Jessalyn Thornton who couldn’t even remember her Super High School Level title.

Nancy was about to suggest they all begin looking for a way out and to ask if anyone had left the gym yet when a noise startled them all.

"Upupu" A laugh came from behind them. The group turned and there on the stage was a giant stuffed bear. White on one side looking fairly normal and cuddly. then the other side was black, his eye red and looking sinister than a bear should be allowed to look.

"I’ve seen you all have introduced yourselves!" It said happily. Which was strange, bears shouldn’t be able to talk. Especially stuffed ones. It probably just had a speaker in him right?

"A talking teddy bear?!" The girl named Deirdre said in astonishment. She didn’t look happy at all.

"I’m no teddy bear, I am Monobear! Your new headmaster!" the bear said throwing his arms up.

"Wha-? It moves?!" Abby exclaimed looking scared.

"It’s probably just a remote control don’t.. don’t worry about it," Lou tried to comfort her.

"You’re sinking my feelings faster than the titanic by calling me some controlled toy," Monobear said in his annoying high pitched voice. "Anyway, this is an opening ceremony you’ll remember for life! Good morning you bastards! A quick statement regarding your school life from now on. All you bastards have such overwhelming talent and knowledge that brings so much hope to this world!

In order to preserve that hope,You will all live a communal lifestyle inside this school from now on! I hope you bastards all respect each other.” He said then gave another one of his strange laughs.

Looks of terror clouded the student’s faces. “YOu’ll be here for, forever! That’s right your entire lives!”

"Forever?!" Abby said, wringing her hands. "I-I can’t stay here forever!"

"Well don’t worry, we have a very large budget, so you’ll never run out of supplies!"

"That’s not why we’re worried!" Henry spoke up.

Joe looked over at his brother, “This is just a joke right? A sick joke?”

Monobear seemed to puff up his chest as if annoyed. “This is not a joke! I am no liar. Everything is shut out. So don’t worry about having to know what’s going on in that terrible world we live in anymore.”

"Sh-shut out?" Connie asked turning to look around. It was only then did everyone seem to realize the big bolts on the windows with the thick metal sheets on them sealing them in. "This is crazy!" she yelled at him.

"Don’t bother shouting, help won’t becoming. So just make the most of your time here at Hope’s Peak!"

"You’re lying!" Lou shouted. "You can’t keep up here!"

Monobear gave another laugh, “Upupu you all seemed to think this is a joke, why don’t you stop doubting me you bastards? But I guess it’s natural to never trust a neighbor. But I’ll let you decide if you want to confirm if it’s true or not.”

'It's just hard,” Henry said rolling his eyes, “Having to accept be at this school for the rest of our lives.”

"How strange," Monobear pondered, "Didn’t you all come here of your own free will after all? However… There is a way to get out of this school if you wanted…" he said loosing some of the playfulness in his voice.

Frank raised an eyebrow, “And what’s that?”

"It’s a special rule for those who decide to leave the school, it’s called ‘graduation’. i’m sure you’re all curious so let me explain in detail. You all are obliged to live your communal lifestyle in an orderly fashion, but if someone were to ‘break that order’, that person alone could leave the school grounds."

"What exactly do you mean by ‘break order’?" Rick asked scared to know the answer.

"Upupu, why the act of killing another student!"

Gasps went all around, “Killing someone else?” Nancy spoke up horrified.

"That’s right! Beating, stabbing, strangling, poison, the method doesn’t matter. But only a student who kills another is allowed to leave. It’s so simple. So I hope you all cooperate." There was complete silence. No one dared speak. The tension in the room was rising. Nancy could tell they were all thinking the same thing. ‘Was this really serious?’ She couldn’t kill another student. She couldn’t.

"Upupu," the bear laughed again. "The distress level in this room is too good. You bastards are often called the ‘hope of the world’. Making such ‘hope’-filled kids kill each other is such a ‘despairingly’ filled situation."

"What the hell is going on? Killing each other?" Mel asked around still confused, Nancy couldn’t blame her, she was too.

Monobear made an audible sigh, “Killing is killing eachother do you bastards need a dictionary.

"We understand the words! We just don’t get why!" George said from behind Nancy, her fists were balled up.

"Yeah! Enough of this tom-foolery!" Rick pipped up.

"You bastards still think this is all a prank?!" Monobear shouted. Don’t you get it? This is your home now. No more of this ‘Let me leave’ nonsense! It’s an all you can kill buffet! Be killed, kill, all around killing!"

"It’s time to drop the act," Ned said speaking up from next to Nancy.

Monobear looked confusedly at him. “Act….?”

"You’ve scared us enough, just drop it, alright?"

"I’ve had enough of this," Henry moving forward, pushing people out of his way. He made his way over to Monobear, rushing and cursing the bear’s name out, "These pranks have gone too far!"

"Pranks? Are you referring to your silly arm tattoo?"

"I’m gonna kill you! I don’t care if you’re a toy or not! I’ll crush you like a fly!"

"Aaahh, Violence against the headmaster is against the school rules!" The bear spoke up.

"I don’t care! If you don’t let us out of here- I will!"

There wasn’t a response from the bear. “Now you quit talking?” He yelled. The next moment of silence brought everyone’s attention to a faint beeping coming from the bear. “H-Huh?” Henry said stumbling backward.

"I think, I think it’s going to explode!" Rentaro spoke up.

"Throw it away," Bess said squealing.

Just as she said so Henry picked up the bear and threw away, where it exploded in mid air.

"It exploded…?" Ned said knitting his eyebrows together.

"That means it’s gone now though!" Connie said excitedly. "I hated that bear!"

"Upupu not so fast!" a voice came from behind them once more. They turned and there was Monobear in the flesh- no, fabric..?

"Wha- he’s back?" Connie replied in astonishment.

Henry balled his fists again “You tried to kill me!” he shouted.

"Of course I did, you tried to break the rules after all. This time is a warning to you all. Children who break the rules will be punished. And not just by spanking."

Frank glanced the bear up and down, “How many of you are there exactly?” he asked.

"Monobears are constructed at a secret place inside the school. Additionally there are security cameras all over. So if someone does break one of the rules, they can get harsh punishment. I won’t go easy on you next time so watch out! Finally, I present to you your student identification card! It’s an electronic student ID card and is vital to you daily activities! Please make sure that it has your own real name on it. This card is completely water proof so dunking it in a vast amount of water will do nothing to it! As well as crushing it, it can stand up to 10 tons! A full list of school rules can be found in the card, to please read them carefully, remember that breaking the rules are forbidden. Rules bind us together as people! What would we be without rules after all? That it why they are important and severe punishment for those who break the rules! With that our school ceremony is over! Please enjoy your school life! See you later!"

Then with that, Monobear disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Abby asked in amazement.

Dave shrugged from besides her, “I have no idea… I’m not sure what happened.”

Bess Marvin looked frantic, “Live here for ever or, k-kill? I can’t do that. I can’t kill. I can’t live here forever!” She wailed looking like she was close to tears.

"Everyone just calm down," Nancy tried. "Let’s just go over what we know. For one we can all live peacefully here with no time limit. The other…"

"We have to kill another student to leave." Jessalyn piped up quietly.

"That’s absurd, right? Killing what the heck is up with that?" Ned said.

"Being taken hostage and locked down only to leave if we commit a crime," Bess muttered wiping her eyes looking down. "It can’t be true…"

Deidre spoke up, “It doesn’t matter if it’s true or not.” She said seriously. “What matters is if one of us in this group will take it seriously.” Silence fell at her words as everyone looked around.

Could someone here really be desperate enough to turn in to a killer? Nancy scanned the students one by one, thinking over their possibilities of what they could be feeling. Who would betray the group?


End file.
